<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Very Jotun by STARSdidathing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407278">Not Very Jotun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing'>STARSdidathing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Tony Stark, King Loki (Marvel), Loki &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Marvel Jotunn Culture, Prince Loki (Marvel), Sharing Clothes, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Anthony had been different from a very young age. They were fierce like any good Jotun but they were also cunning, intelligent and <i>unconventional</i>. Despite this, Loki has never been surprised by something Anthony would do. Until he visited his friend and lover in the Jotun's chambers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Very Jotun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/gifts">Leikio</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289085">A Little Magic For Your Chistmas</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio">Leikio</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo I have like 150+ comments to reply to. But <b>dayzor</b> demanded fic and that replies could wait. How could I refuse? XD</p><p>Additionally, this story was one of two pieces inspired by an artwork that <b>Leikio</b> did, hence her gifting. If you ask her nicely (or follow her on tumblr) you may get to see the awesome Jotunn!Tony art she has done ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki hated the Aesir with a passion. They were loud, arrogant, stupid and battle-hungry. His opinion was one shared by the entirety of his realm. No Jotun <i>liked</i> the Aesir, but he was one of the few wise enough to see why they needed an alliance in order to <i>survive</i>.</p><p>It had been a hard-won battle to get to this point. He’d needed to kill his own father (not, that there was much affection between him and the brutish tyrant in the first place) and take possession of the throne of Jotunheim.</p><p>He had his advisors, his warriors and his loyal companion. Anthony was, by far, the most intelligent Jotun that Loki had ever met. They’d stumbled upon each other as children when they were both hiding from their fathers. Both of them had parents who took out their anger on their sons.</p><p>Anthony had left that household the moment he was able, helped in part by Loki drawing Anthony to his side as a personal guard. The two of them shared secrets, plans and, eventually, beds.</p><p>Between them they had the strength, cunning and battle prowess to prove themselves on a field of war. They had slaughtered the dissenters still loyal to Laufey. They had fought anyone who sought to challenge them. <i>And</i> they had done everything in their power to craft an alliance with Asgard.</p><p>Loki had even lowered himself to casting a glamour over his skin while visiting the Aesir’s golden realm. Anthony too had consented to the illusion. They had charmed their long-term enemies and finally the casket of ancient winters was within their grasp.</p><p>The Jotnar were salivating at the prospect and finally doing more then muttering about him under their breath. They were starting to <i>praise</i> him. His ways were unconventional, but they were <i>succeeding</i> and that was enough to turn the tide of displeasure.</p><p>Despite this, Loki was <i>sick</i> of dealing with the conceited and brutish Aesir. He had a few days grace before he needed to return to their realm and all Loki wished to do was retire to his rooms. </p><p>But, he didn’t wish to do it alone.</p><p>It was why he bypassed his chambers to head for the rooms that housed Anthony. The Jotun was a master engineer and builder. He was responsible for many of the structures and defences on their planet. He had found new ways to utilise the ice in their blood without the aid of the casket. He had also started deconstructing some of the Aesir’s technology in the hopes of making new and improved versions of it.</p><p>His actions found him <i>strange</i> to the Jotnar, but Loki knew that given time and understanding by his fellows, Anthony would soon be praised as the greatest mind the Jotnar ever produced.</p><p>Well, besides himself.</p><p>Reaching Anthony’s door with its intricately designed ice sculptures spreading from the doorway. Loki pushed it open and stepped inside. His room was always one of the coldest in the palace. Ice dripped from every surface. Loki smiled absently at Anthony’s pets which were chewing on some of his ice. They were small, grey creatures with white faces and blue paws. Anthony had rescued and reared them from a young age. The Jotun had a soft spot for the stupid, clumsy little things. </p><p>They knew Loki well and didn’t leave their feasting. He stepped further inside to find his friend. Anthony was looking at a large schematic he’d formed on the wall using his ice. He was absently creating something in his hand as well, but Loki barely glanced at the structure. His gaze was affixed to what Anthony was wearing.</p><p>It was a cape.</p><p>A <i>green</i> cape. <i>His</i> cape.</p><p>Clothing was not common on Jotunheim, especially not in such bright colours which would make them stand out to predators. Their blue skin could be detriment enough against the bright white of the snow. </p><p>But, Loki had needed to adopt Aesir garb and he’d been fond of the bright green since he’d first seen it on Alfheim. He’d used that along with black and gold. Anthony had chosen red and blue to boldly highlight their true colours. He had not chosen <i>green</i>.</p><p>And yet, he was wearing it in his private chambers as he worked. Loki didn’t understand it.</p><p>“Why are you wearing that?”</p><p>Anthony tensed and the ice in his hand stilled. He looked at Loki with his usually open and humorous gaze closed off and wary. Despite that, he answered candidly.</p><p>“Because it is yours,” he said simply. “Because I find it easier to create in your… colour.”</p><p>Loki sucked in a sharp breath. They had laughed about the Aesir’s many ludicrous traditions and rituals, but when it had come to wearing one another’s colours, Anthony had been unusually pensive. </p><p>“<i>For once, it does not seem such an idiotic act</i>,” Anthony had remarked. “<i>To don the items and shades of one you love. It seems a nice declaration, doesn’t it?</i>”</p><p>Loki had shaken his head at the time and called Anthony a romantic fool, but had made no further comment. He had not understood the use. Why would someone wish to so blatantly paint a target on their favoured’s back? He had thought it one more piece of Aesir nonsense.</p><p>But <i>Anthony</i> was wearing <i>his</i> cloak.</p><p>He found his feet taking him closer. Anthony remained tense. When he was near enough, Loki caught the material and rubbed it between his fingers. The fabric was cold and so different to the warmth it absorbed under Asgard’s sun. He’d always removed his clothing the moment he appeared on Jotunheim. He had not expected the small differences their home world would bring.</p><p>But, those differences were a secondary thought, his main focus was the Jotun in front of him. Anthony had continued to watch him. His body was filled with tension as Loki continued to stroke the fabric.</p><p>He kept his voice soft and gentle. Not wanting to break a moment that felt as fragile as snowflakes.</p><p>“Am I to assume that this is a declaration of love then, Anthony?”</p><p>“I have given you a dozen declarations over the decades,” Anthony said quietly. “This one is no grander than the others.”</p><p>Loki’s head snapped up at that, his surprise and confusion making Anthony give a wry smile.</p><p>“Consider it one more statement to dismiss,” Anthony said quietly. “It is more blatant than others, I suppose. But it was never meant to leave my chambers anyway.”</p><p>“What?” Loki whispered, feeling blindsided.</p><p>It was true that Anthony had always been prone to soft and affectionate words and touches. Loki had always enjoyed both and so had allowed Anthony his sentimentality. They were confidants, friends, <i>lovers</i>. Loki trusted Anthony implicitly and couldn’t imagine his life without the other Jotun.</p><p>But, not once, had he translated those words into <i>love</i>. Nor had he thought Anthony ever had.</p><p>His friend’s smile turned softer and his eyes warmed with a fondness Loki was well used to seeing. Only now, he recognised the <i>depth</i> of it.</p><p>The ice had long melted from Anthony’s hand and when he turned, Loki kept a hold on the cloak, but didn’t halt Anthony’s actions. Anthony cupped Loki’s cheek gently.</p><p>“Fierce, formidable, cold, mercurial and violent,” Anthony whispered. “All things you need to be to rule our turbulent and hostile world.” Anthony stroked his thumb along Loki’s cheek. “I am happy if you leave the sentimentality to me.” He swallowed, a hint of true nerves entering his eyes. “As long as you can accept it is <i>there</i>.” He raised his other hand and touched Loki’s chest, over his heart. “Resting here, between us.”</p><p>“We are in love,” Loki whispered, feeling completely surprised by the concept.</p><p>“I like to think we are,” Anthony agreed, a hint of humour in his voice, but <i>happiness</i> in his gaze.</p><p>Happiness, hope and <i>love</i>.</p><p>Loki swallowed heavily. He still felt startled, but he didn’t feel like <i>denying</i> it. He felt something bursting bright, hot and <i>content</i> in his chest. It had been there since he saw Anthony in his cloak and had only spread with each word from the other Jotun’s lips.</p><p>Slowly, Loki raised his other hand and placed it over Anthony’s chest and the snowflake scarring he’d received many decades and battles ago. Back when his talent with ice had first saved his life. When Loki had decimated a battlefield and almost collapsed with grief, believing his friend and lover had been slain.</p><p>“This is not very Jotun,” Loki whispered.</p><p>Anthony laughed and his smile grew.</p><p>“Well, we have never been very <i>Jotun</i> anyway.” He leaned closer, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “So far, it has only worked in our favour.”</p><p>Loki finally smiled back and when Anthony closed the remaining distance to kiss him, Loki relaxed into the touch and pulled the other Jotun closer by the cloak.</p><p>Love was not something he had experience with, but perhaps it had been there all along, hidden under soft touches, friendly laughter and a possessive dedication to each other that no other Jotun could understand or match.</p><p>Perhaps, love and expressing it were not so idiotic after all. At least when done with Anthony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So in this universe the Jotun are more rough and brutish and don’t really do soft emotions. It’s what kept them alive and makes them so <i>foreign</i> to people like the Aesir. But Loki and Anthony are different – have been from a young age. Anthony has worked out what love is and what he feels. Loki needs a bit of catching up and he may never put it into <i>words</i> - that’s too foreign for him – but it’s there and he acknowledges it in a hand on Anthony’s heart and a soft kiss. A smile when Anthony wears green and a welcoming of Anthony into his arms. <i>They</i> know and that is enough.</p><p>(And maybe, their obvious love and bond is what helps a little with the Aesir, although it takes Loki a while to notice that. But in having a <i>partner</i>, it makes them more relatable. That maybe there is more to violent monsters, if they can be so smart and so loving with their spouse.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>